This invention relates generally to ultrasound systems and, more particularly, to probes for ultrasound medical imaging systems.
Ultrasound systems typically include ultrasound scanning devices, such as, ultrasound probes having different transducers that allow for performing various different ultrasound scans (e.g., different imaging of a volume or body). The ultrasound probes are typically connected to an ultrasound system for controlling the operation of the probes. The probes include a scan head having a plurality of transducer elements (e.g., piezoelectric crystals), which may be arranged in an array. The ultrasound system drives the transducer elements within the array during operation, such as, during a scan of a volume or body, which may be controlled based upon the type of scan to be performed. The ultrasound system includes a plurality of channels for communicating with the probe. For example, the channels may transmit pulses for driving the transducer elements and for receiving signals therefrom.
In volume probes, wherein the scan head moves during scan operation, and more particularly, wherein the transducer elements move, a connection cable between the scan head and a system cable must be flexible to accommodate the movement. As the number of transducer elements increases, the number of connections (e.g., connection cables) required to control the operation of the transducer elements increases. This results in an increased size of the connection cable between the scan head and the control system (e.g., connection to a system cable). As the scan head cable size increases, additional space for accommodating the increased cable dimensions within the probe is required and the likelihood of damage to the cables increases. For example, the likelihood of cables breaking increases as a result of the bending movement of the larger scan head cable. Thus, reliability of the ultrasound probe decreases. The cost of the probe and complexity of the controls also increase as the size of the connection cable increases. Further, the amount of motor power needed to move the scan head having this larger scan head cable connected thereto also increases.